Girls
by Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura
Summary: Today, I found out my wife and three daughters all have their period on separate weeks. I now have no break from yelling. FML


**A/N**

**Hi all! I've been wanting to write a one short for like… ever. Any way. I got this brilliant idea! So everyone knows that website ? Well I was reading through it and I thought to myself. Oh my gosh… I could so write a oneshot to this! Well here it is. Lol. I hope you guys enjoy it **

**Girls…**

Now when Itachi had met his wife all those years ago… Brilliant green orbs that sat behind the fullest eyelashes he had even seen, crystalline tears streaming from those eyes, those plump pink lips and not to mention her ridiculous color of hair… he never thought that he would marry her, let alone live. All he could remember was her, and of course the screams of his little brother begging her to heal him.

Standing up from the kitchen table he walked to the sink and placed his now empty cup in it. He sighed in relief. Quiet. He loved the quite. It only happened at a certain time every day. He made sure he enjoyed his only cup of tea at this time.

Mikoto, his oldest daughter always left to look for some type of mission as early as she could. Normally by six and she would remain out of the house until around noon. Mikoto was sixteen and of course she was just like an Uchiha. She was strict always on time. Never a second late. Aside from acting like an Uchiha she looked just like one along with her long black hair and piercing black eyes. She had already reached the rank of ANBU.

Akane, second oldest was normally practicing at the lake right about now. She was originally supposed to be named Ai but was quickly renamed upon birth because when she came out she was blessed with the reddest hair any of the staff had ever seen. She was a mystery in herself. She was gorgeous to say the least. For only fourteen she had plenty of boys chasing after her. Her stunning red hair was even longer than Mikoto's. What was most stunning about Akane was her eyes. They were black but with speaks of blue that nearly made you freeze when she looked at you. She was what Itachi considered a well-blended mix of him and his wife.

Saki, his youngest, had already left to work at the hospital with her mother. She was thirteen years old and she reminded him so much of his wife. Her bright pink hair was cute short just like her mother's not to mention that she had the same stunning green eyes. This made Saki the hardest to say no to. He smiled looking up and through the kitchen window and into the back yard that still looked a wreck from the latest fight that had broken out.

Oh… that was the one thing he forgot to mention. All three of his daughters had the same anger his wife did… plus the inhuman strength. What was the worst about having a house full of women? You would think it being that they all got their period the same week out of every month. No. Worse. Much much worse. In fact… all four of the woman he lived with had their periods at different weeks. There was no end to the awful madness. He let out his last calm breath enjoying the last of his quiet as the door flung open.

"Get away from me! Nobu! I never want to see you again you piece of scum!" Itachi flinched from the high pitched scream that came from Akane, and then the door slamming shut. Nobu, he had learned recently was Akane's boyfriend. Who was also their Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto's son.

"Akane?" he asked.

"Go away dad!" she screamed, he let out a calming breath as he heard her stomp through the house before finding her room and slamming the door. Walking into the hallway he walked to the front door to find Nobu still standing in front of the door a large red hand print was across his face.

"Uh… uh Uchiha-san!" Nobu said his hyper active self trying not to have a freak out as the older man stared at him.

"You should go home now Nobu." Nobu nodded before quickly running off. He looked exactly like his father except the eyes he inherited from the Hyuga clan. Itachi shook his head before looking up to find his eldest daughter walking down the street. Her katana placed on her shoulder. Her long black hair flowing in the wind.

"Father. Was that Nobu just now?" she asked, her dark eyes meeting his. Itachi nodded. "He looked like he pissed himself." She commented before entering the house, taking off her shoes she quietly made her way to her room. So far his day wasn't so bad… only one of the four had arrived home in an angry state. He could only keep his fingers crossed that it would stay that way.

Itachi shut the door behind him before making his way back into the kitchen to start on the lunch that his wife would be dying to eat when she arrived home. It was odd thinking Itachi a sort of house wife? But he had decided this life for himself when he and Sakura had married. He wanted a rest from life as a ninja. And being the supporting husband he was, he didn't want Sakura thinking she needed to give up her life as a medic. He did of course do some work now that the girls were older.

His work consisted of helping proctor ninja exams: Chunin and Jonin. He strayed away from an ANUB activities if he could. His eye brows perked up hearing the door open roughly and then slammed shut. "Dad? Daddy? Daddy!"

"In here," he answered to the sweet voice of his youngest. He looked up from putting the rice in the rice cooker before his eyes landed on his youngest daughter. She was covered in blood, head to toe. "What happened?"

"I think I killed a man!" she cried before running to her father. Itachi stiffened for a second before hugging his crying daughter. He was still getting used to woman and their crying fits. He looked up just as Sakura walked into the room.

Her white medical coat had few blotches of blood on them unlike his daughter who was covered in it. Her short pink hair was still held back by her pony tail. He looked at her questioningly before she shrugged he shoulders. Basically telling him. It happens.

"Saki, look at me." He spoke calmly as she pulled away from him slightly to look at him. "Death is inevitable."

"I'm supposed to heal people though dad! Instead I killed him!" she cried before attaching herself to him once more.

"Saki, go take a shower. We'll discuss this afterward." Saki nodded before quickly leaving the room. The two remained quiet until Saki was out of the room.

"I tried to tell her there was nothing she could do," Sakura said moving from the door and closer to Itachi. "He was dead the moment he entered the hospital, probably even before then." Itachi nodded before moving towards Sakura and pulling her to him. He pinned her against the refrigerator before nuzzling at her neck. Sakura shivered as his hot breath tickled her.

"I missed you today," he whispered, his hands slowly moving down her body before cupping her back said causing her to push into him slightly earning a growl in response.

"I miss you more." She smiled, giving a slow tender kiss. She quickly moved out from underneath him to stop the rice cooker not wanting tonight's dinner to be burned again. "Really Itachi-koi I thought you would be a better cook by now," she wink playfully.

"I'm sorry, I'll do better next time." He breathed on her neck moving her hair to the side. Sakura giggled.

"So, I saw Nobu today… ran past me quick as lightning. Had a wet spot on his front. Did you make him piss himself again?" Itachi laughed.

"I don't try to terrify him. It just happens that way." Sakura laughed.

"SHUT UP MIKOTO! YOU EVIL BITCH!" the two moved away from each other hearing a loud scream and something smashing.

"Mum! Dad! Akane and Mikoto our fighting!" Saki yelled.

"Stop being a tattle tail! That's why no one likes you Saki." Mikoto said.

"Don't pick on Saki! You're just jealous that she's so good at chakra control that she can be a medic. Where you. You suck." Akane. Itachi and Sakura walking into the hallway to see Saki now in tears again and Mikoto and Akane sharingan blazing ready to fight. Itachi sighed.

"At least my boyfriend doesn't piss his pants every time dad's around!" Mikoto shot back.

"At least my boyfriend has the balls to admit he's my boyfriend and meet mum and dad! Where yours doesn't even come around! You're just some booty call! You're such a fridged bitch—"

"That's enough!" the three girls stopped and looked up to see their father, his Mangekyō Sharingan glaring the three girls down.

"Mikoto, you are not allowed to leave this house unless I come with you—"

"But dad!"

"Is this clear? I do not need my daughter being a whore." Mikoto stared wide eyed at her father before running to her room in tears. Akane smirked triumphantly. "Akane." The red head jumped at the forcefulness of her father's voice. "Tell your boyfriend to grow a pair," Akane glared at her father. "Saki, go take your shower now." Saki quickly moved to the bathroom.

"Akane how did the fight start?" Sakura asked.

"Mikoto came in my room making fun of Nobu. And I'm sick of it. She's mean and rude to everyone. She thinks she better than everyone and she's not! She's always making fun of Saki cause she's 'just a medic' I hate her!" Akane yelled.

"Soooo…. Much…. Estrogen." Itachi wanted to cry. Sakura glared at him. Great… he was in for an ear loud in pillow talk tonight.

**A/N**

**If you like it leave a review. If you didn't leave one anyway tell me what you didn't like so I can fix it. If I get enough people liking this one I'll probably make more FML one shots. Hope you guys liked this!**


End file.
